Make a home for us
by twice the rogue
Summary: Based upon the T.V. series. Just a short morning after fiction with Valentine and Chrissie talking about their future together.


Make a home for us.

Rating T (some mentions of sexual situations).

Disclaimer: I do not own Parades end and I am not making any profit out of this story.

Written for Stardiva and all you other parades end fans. This is just a short story set the morning after the series ends, about Christopher and Valentine deciding on how they want to live their life now the war is over.

* * *

Christopher bent his head down and kissed the smooth blonde hair of his new mistress. The woman who should have been his wife. Perhaps one day she would be but for now he had to do what was best for Michael. If there was one thing on this planet that meant more to him than Valentine it was his son. Now that the war was over he could get to know his son again. The war had changed everyone and everything. Peace didn't mean a chance to go home, it meant a time to start again. This time he was going to live his life in the way that he chose. And damn what people thought, damn his brother, he would never accept anything from him. He'd thought a lot about what he would do when the war ended, though Valentine and Michael had been the main focus of those thoughts he had put some thought into what he wanted to do. He didn't want to work in the government any more, he didn't like the politics, it was politics that had led them all to the field of Flanders. No, he wanted to do something simpler. He wanted to be an antique furnisher dealer. He had not discussed it with Valentine yet but he hoped that she would go wherever he went. Even though it would eventually be away from London.

As he looked down at her Valentine started to stir. He tried to hold back the reaction he was having as her soft skin brushed against hers. The warmth of having another body near to him after so long was such a comfort. The final proof that he was safe, that he would not have to go back to the trenches. He looked down at her and watched her deep blue eyes open. She sighed sleepily and tilted her head to look around the unfamiliar room. He watched realization slowly draw on her face as she remembered where she was. She looked up at him and she smiled at him with a wide smile.

"My darling Miss Wallop".

"Considering the circumstances you might call me Valentine".

"My precious valentine. I thought that this day would never happen".

She looked away from him and buried her face in his chest, her fingers lazily stroked over his skin.

"I knew that it would".

"Oh?"

"I knew from that first night. I had faith that love would win out".

Christopher gave a small smile.

"I admire your idealism".

"It wasn't idealism, the fact that I'm here show that it's just clarity".

Christopher, stroked her shoulder lightly, he was glad that she seemed so calm and content this morning. He had been worried, Sylvia had not been a virgin when he had first met her. He had taken as much care and time with Valentine as he could but it was nature that there would be some discomfort.

"Valentine, are you all right?"

"More than all right, Christopher".

"I was talking physically".

Valentine was still for a moment.

"Well, I was expecting some discomfort but it is only a dull ache. No worse than the muscle ache after a long cross country run".

Christopher nodded, she was a strong woman. He could not help but worry about her as she was so precious to him but he knew he did not have to worry too much.

"A warm bath may help. I am sure it will not take long to heat some water".

"A fire this early in the morning?"

"I've been cold for too long".

"Then we will keep a fire going all winter. It should help your chest".

For a moment Christopher wondered if he should tell Valentine about how he planned to move out of London to get away form the pollution but before he could Valentine began to talk.

"We should talk, you should purchase a prophylactic. It would not be a good time for me to fall pregnant. I think we should get to know what each other are about. You look shocked".

"I did not know you were aware of such things".

"I wasn't, that is not until recently. I educated myself. A book, Married Love".

"I have heard of it".

"And do you agree with it?"

"Of course, the physical aspects of love should be pleasurable for both".

"I thought that you believed that, from last night, but I am glad to hear it".

He gave a little hum and felt the light burning in his chest. He would have to tell her soon. If she wanted to tie their lives together then they might as well start sooner than later. He would have to figure out how to get Michael though. If Sylvia was in London it might be best if he went up to Groby today whilst she was not their to instruct the nanny to take him out. He knew that he should be finding out the train times to do that but he just felt so comfortable. The bed was tiny, it was a little fold out, their limbs hung over the edges and any sudden movements would send one or both of them onto the floor. Still, it was the most comfortable he had been in five years.

"Are you okay?" Valentine asked.

"I was just thinking. I need to see Michael soon".

"You need to go to Groby?"

"Yes. Sylvia was right about one thing at least. Michael probably barely remembers me. He was three when I sent him to live with my sister. I have only seen him a handful of times since. I am a stranger to my own son".

He felt a warm hand rest against his cheek, his face was tilted slightly so that he was looking into her warm blue eyes.

"There is still time my dear. Michael is old enough to know that the war took a lot of men to France and that you wouldn't have left him if you had the choice".

"He is almost nine, he will be going away to school in a few years. Then before I blink he will be a man".

"And you will be there to see every every step of that journey".

He looked into her eyes and knew that this was a relationship where he could reveal his emotions and not have them used against him. It was a kind of freedom that he had not had before. The rules of his life were being unwritten.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"He will. Children want to know their parents. They want to be loved by them and it'll be impossible for Michael not to know how much you love him. And then it'll be as if there's nothing for him to forgive".

"How is it you know the exact words to mend my soul?"

"Because our souls know each other".

"Poetry".

They were silent with each other for a few relaxed minutes.

"I cannot go to Groby with you".

It was more of a question than a statement.

"Best not, I may be it's Master but Sylvia's word is law there. I know the flat is rather lacking in furnishing but you may stay here if you wish. I do not know how long I will be".

"Take all the time you need. Just as long as you come back to me".

"Always".

"Then I will go to my mothers house. I will gather my belongings and organize for a proper bed to be brought here".

"Your mother is aware that you are here? With me?"

"Yes. It is not a life that she would choose for me. I know that it upsets her. But I also know that she will forgive me. Her and my father raised me to make my own choices and to do what my heart tells me is right. I know that this is what is right for me".

"I am not sorry. The circumstances are complicated, and all I can do is protect Michael and you as best as I can. But I do hope that she will forgive me for any stray comments or looks that may be sent your way".

"They have been sent my way for the past few years, it never changed my mind".

She leaned up and kissed him, the bed creaked and shook dangerously making Christopher wrap his arms around Valentines waist so that she wouldn't fall. There eyes meet and they started to laugh.

"You have to go my love".

Christopher let out a sigh. The calm moment was coming to an end. He reminded himself that there would be others.

"I will come back to you and we will start a life together".

"I know".

"But perhaps not in London." He added.

She leaned up as much as she could, he winced as her movements put a little too much pressure on his stomach.

"Not in London?"

"I realize that you have your family here and you position. So I will stay if you wish, but I want you to think about the possibilities of moving into the countryside, a cottage perhaps".

"You want to leave London?"

"I will not be going back to government work, I am tired of the politics. I was thinking of setting up a art trade, or perhaps a furniture shop. Somewhere in the countryside, where the air is clean".

"The air". She looked worried. "Your lungs".

"The doctors say that I will be able to live in London. Do not let that affect your decision".

"You will be able to live in London, but you will be healthier in the countryside".

"I am sorry if this is upsetting you".

"It is not upsetting me. I had just not considered it. When you say country do you mean Yorkshire?"

"No. I would be closer to Michael if I could. But I want a fresh start. And it would be easier if you are to accompany me if we are away from people who know Sylvia".

She was quiet for a long moment, when she spoke her voice had a dreamy quality.

"A cottage and a small business in Sussex".

"Sussex?"

"Well?"

"Sussex would be suitable".

"I will think about it more. But I will follow you wherever you go".

He shivered as she moved away from him. As she stood up he let his eyes flow over her pale body, curvier than Sylvia's, more welcoming in it's softness. All pale skin and dusty pink nipples. He sat up and reached for her hand wanting to draw her back to him.

"You are so beautiful".

She closed her eyes and smiled again before turning away from him,

"You must go. Michael needs you".

"I know." He let out a sigh as he got up. Valentine held out his clothes to him as she buttoned up her own blouse.

"Remember if you get any more pains to bathe".

"I will." She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him lightly.

"Go, I will make the flat more homely whilst you are gone. Even if we are only going to be here for a short time".

"Yes, make a home for me."

"For us."

"Yes. A temporary one. See your brother and make peace with your mother and then when I come back we will decide where we are going to make our permanent home."

She smiled and kissed him. He fastened his watch and put some notes in his pocket. Thinking about it for a moment he left some on the side for Valentine so that she could rent some things for their flat. Then with another brief kiss he left his lover. By the time he got down to the street his only thoughts were of Michael. He did not have to worry about Valentine, she was the strong one.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it. It was just a quick write.


End file.
